Islands
by Bels137
Summary: Delapan tahun yang diselimuti dengan tawa, namun terlampau banyak kepedihan di dalamnya. Jadi, berapa banyak diri mereka yang harus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin temui lagi? Atau berapa banyak jembatan yang harus mereka lalui agar hubungan ini dan keadaan ini kembali seperti sedia kala? Kyumin, Yaoi. Thanks!


**ISLANDS**

**CAST:**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah, kita berpisah saja ya?"

Dari kepala hingga ujung kaki pria itu menegang mendengar suara tenor mengalun lembut itu sampai di telinganya. Sampai di otaknya. _'Tidak! Tidak!'_

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya."

Dia jarang menangis. Hanya bila menyangkut keluarga dan keutuhan Super Junior dia akan menangis. Atau bila hatinya benar-benar tersakiti.

'_Apa kau tersakiti karnaku, Min?'_

"Tapi…..kenapa? Bukankah kita baik-baik saja?" bibir tebal itu akhirnya bergerak menyerukan perasaannya. Selama ini, selama 8 tahun ini, bukankah mereka baik-baik saja?

Kedua manik coklat penuh air mata itu memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh tanya. "Baik-baik saja? Apa yang bisa disebut baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Dia kembali tidak menjawab. Benar apa kata Sungmin, apa yang bisa disebut baik-baik saja?

.

.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Kau mau kemana?" Sungmin yang sedang bersandar dengan laptop dipangkuannya melirik bingung ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai jaket kesayangannya. Ini sudah hampir pukul delapan malam dan besok ada pemotretan majalah pada pagi hari, mau kemana Kyuhyun?_

"_Ah, itu. Aku ada janji dengan teman-teman lamaku. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama. "Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Dimasukkannya dompet ke saku belakangnya dan kunci mobil yang ia genggam._

"_Malam-malam begini?" Sungmin menaruh laptopnya ke atas tempat tidur dan bangkit menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu tidak tahan dingin, dan Sungmin paham itu. "Masih sangat dingin di luar sana, Kyuhyun-ah. Dan lagipula besok kita ada jadwal."_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu membuka pintu kamar miliknya, atau bisa dikatakan milik mereka berdua. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak lama."_

_Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri memandang kepergian Kyuhyun tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja? Tanpa pamit atau tanpa menoleh ke arahnya?_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

.

.

Kyuhyun tahu, tidak ada yang baik dalam hubungan mereka belakangan ini. Apalagi dari sikapnya belakangan ini. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia menyebut selama ini mereka baik-baik saja?

"Tapi tidak harus berpisah, Sungmin…" cicit Kyuhyun masih memandang harap ke arah Sungmin.

Namun sayang, kepala Sungmin menggeleng tanda tidak ada pilihan lain selain berpisah.

"Aku bahkan sudah bertahan terlalu lama untuk tidak berpisah darimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Hanya aku yang mempertahankan, sedangkan kau, kau tidak pernah sedikitpun ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini."

.

.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Kyuhyun melepas tali sepatunya dengan sangat pelan, benar-benar tanpa suara karna takut salah satu dari roommatenya akan terbangun. Eunhyuk akan mengomel sepanjang malam kalau Kyuhyun berani menimbulkan suara yang membuatnya kehilangan waktu tidurnya yang sudah sebentar, dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berfikir untuk membangunkan pria itu._

_Cklek._

_Pria kelahiran Februari itu hampir saja berteriak saat melihat Sungmin yang masih terjaga dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Pria itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar, walau terlihat sekali lingkaran matanya yang menghitam di sekitar mata fox itu._

"_Kau menungguku pulang, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sudah bisa mengembalikan keterkejutannya. Dia berjalan menghampiri meja dipojok kamar untuk menaruh tas dan topi yang ia pakai. "Aku sudah bilang tidak usah menungguku, bukan?"_

"_Kau darimana saja?" mata Sungmin mengikuti gerak Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka kemejanya untuk diganti menjadi kaos. Dia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, karna toh Kyuhyun pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Mana bisa Sungmin tidur tanpa mengetahui dengan pasti dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun yang kini sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur, menatap jengah ke arah Sungmin. Bukannya apa-apa, dia hanya lelah dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul 1 pagi. "Bisakah kita membahasnya nanti pagi saja, Hyung?"_

"_Lalu kau membiarkan aku tidak bisa tidur karna terus bertanya kemana saja kekasihku pergi sampai mengabaikan ajakanku untuk meminum wine berdua?"_

_Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun saat menarik bangku didekatnya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Dia sangat lelah dan dia yakin, Sungminpun juga. "Baiklah, aku pergi bersama Changmin, Jonghyun, dan Minho untuk merayakan suksesnya album CN Blue."_

_Bibir tipis Sungmin terbuka sedikit, menandakan dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Bukan, dia percaya bahwa Kyuhyun pergi dengan para sahabatnya. Yang dia tidak percaya adalah Kyuhyun mengabaikannya hanya karena hal itu!_

"_Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, jadi bisakah aku beristirahat, Hyung?" Kyuhyun sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, dia sudah memikirkan betapa hangatnya kasur, sebelum tangan Sungmin mencekal pergerakannya._

"_Mengapa kau bisa sesantai ini? Apa kau benar-benar meletakkan posisi sahabatmu itu jauh diatasku, ha?" Sungmin berdiri mengimbangi Kyuhyun yang juga berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Kedua mata Sungmin menatap tidak percaya saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan pengusiran halus kepadanya tadi. "Kyuhyun, mengapa kau berubah menjadi tidak berperasaan seperti ini?"_

_Kyuhyun melepas dengan pelan tangan Sungmin yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Dia menatap jengah, benar-benar jengah ke arah Sungmin. "Aku benar-benar sangat lelah, Hyung. Dan hari ini aku mempunyai jadwal recording yang tidak hanya satu. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan pembicaraan konyol ini?"_

_Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya. Selama hampir delapan tahun mereka bersama, tidak pernah Kyuhyun menyebalkan seperti ini. Dan apa tadi dia bilang, pembicaraan konyol?_

"_Aku tidak perduli dengan semua jadwalmu, Kyu. Kalau kau tahu kau mempunyai jadwal padat hari ini, kenapa kau malah menghabiskan waktu mu yang tidak berguna untuk para sahabatmu, ha?" intonasi Sungmin yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang rendah lagi, membuat amarah Kyuhyun memuncak. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran kekasihnya ini, kemana Sungmin yang begitu perhatian kepadanya?_

"_Tidak berguna kau bilang? Lalu apa menemanimu menghabiskan wine adalah waktu yang berguna? Jadi daripada aku kembali menghabiskan waktuku yang tidak berguna dengan pembicaraan tidak berguna ini, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu dan biarkan aku beristirahat!"_

_Sungmin seperti mendapat mini heart-attack saat Kyuhyun membentaknya. Dia tidak begitu memperhatikan saat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu itu dengan lebar._

"_Kalau kau mau melanjutkan pertengkaran ini, lebih baik nanti pagi kau temui aku. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat lelah. Dan aku juga tahu kau lelah. Jadi lebih baik kau tidur."_

_Tubuh pria yang lebih tua itu tidak bergeming dan tetap membelakangi Kyuhyun yang berdiri di daun pintu. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya rapat, matanya mulai memanas, namun tidak. Dia tidak mau menangis lagi di hadapan Kyuhyun, apalagi ini bukan salahnya._

_Ya, ini bukan salah Sungmin._

"_Sungmin? Kau mendengarku? Ayolah, sudah mau jam 2 pagi dan kau tidak membiarkan aku istirahat?" omelan Kyuhyun terasa sangat menusuk perasaan Sungmin. Sungmin merasa bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya malam ini._

_Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa amarahnya berada dipuncak, menghampiri Sungmin yang masih saja tidak mau beranjak. Pria itu berdiri dihadapan Sungmin yang kini menatapnya datar. "Kau mau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu yang mana lagi? Cepat katakan, karna aku sangat lelah, Sungmin!"_

"_Ya, aku juga lelah, Kyuhyun. Aku sangat lelah." sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam selagi menatap luruh ke kedua bola mata Kyuhyun. "Aku lelah dengan semua perubahan sikapmu yang seperti ini. Aku lelah meladeni semua kemaklumanmu. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa semua sikapmu belakangan ini membuatku sakit kepala?"_

_Kepalan tangan di kedua tangan Kyuhyun makin mengeras. Dia tidak terima Sungmin bicara seperti itu terhadapnya, dia tidak menemukan satupun sikapnya yang merugikan bagi dirinya sendiri, apalagi untuk Sungmin. Hey, dia hanya pergi dengan teman-temannya!_

"_Aku hanya pergi dengan teman-temanku, Sungmin. Bukankah kau sering seperti itu? Tidak setiap saat kita harus berdua. Aku juga butuh bermain dengan teman-temanku!" _

"_Hanya kau bilang? Setiap hari, setiap akhir pekan, setiap hari libur kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan mereka. Ingat kapan terakhir kali kau meluangkan waktumu untukku? Kau tidak ingat kan? Karna itu sudah lama sekali! Karna kau selalu bersama teman-teman sialanmu itu-"_

_PLAK_

_Benturan keras antara telapak tangan Kyuhyun dengan pipi Sungmin menghentikkan bentakan Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu langsung memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah, sekaligus menatap tidak percaya kepada Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun sendiri masih diliputi oleh rasa amarah, rasa lelah, dan rasa tidak mau kalah. Kedua matanya masih menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin tanpa ada rasa bersalah._

"_Kau ingat tahun lalu, saat kau mengetahui hubungan gelapku dengan Effie. Aku kira kau akan menamparku, bahkan memukulku. Karna aku berhak akan itu." tutur Sungmin dengan kedua matanya yang tidak tahan menahan air mata. "Tapi kau tidak. Kau tidak menamparku, tidak memukulku. Tapi sekarang, ini pertama kalinya kau menyentuh pipiku dengan kasar, Kyuhyun."_

_Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah pemuda yang penuh luka itu. Dari kedua mata Sungmin yang memandangnya dengan perih. Kyuhyun tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk bicara bahkan meminta maaf. Semua kata ataupun kalimat rasanya tidak ada yang singgah dipikirannya._

"_Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku bicara seperti itu kepada Changmin, Minho, dan juga Jonghyun. Tapi kau juga harus tahu, tidak seharusnya kau menambah lukaku, Kyuhyun. Kau sudah banyak melukai perasaanku, kenapa sekarang kau lukai lagi pipiku?"_

_Suara Sungmin masih terdengar dengan jelas, walau kini air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Hatinya makin terasa sakit lagi saat sama sekali tidak ada sikap dari Kyuhyun. Pria itu, kekasihnya itu, masih memalingkan wajahnya dan tak mau menatap matanya._

"_Aku sudah bilang untuk membicarakan ini besok pagi, karna-"_

"_Oke. Sekarang kau tak usah lagi mengusirku berkali-kali. Aku akan keluar dari kamarmu sekarang." ucap Sungmin seraya menghapus tangis di pipinya. "Kyuhyun-ah, aku keluar."_

_Kyuhyun sekilas melihat Sungmin yang benar-benar membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun sekilas melihat wajah itu, sisa air mata yang belum hilang dari pipi yang memerah. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa baru sekarang perasaan bersalah muncul darinya, tapi dia lebih tidak tahu lagi kenapa maaf rasanya susah untuk dia ucapkan._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang jemarinya yang beberapa bulan lalu menampar Sungmin dengan tidak berperasaannya. Dan setelah pertengkaran itu, tidak ada lagi yang namanya kemesraan walau maaf sudah terucap diantara mereka.

Udara dingin seraya menyelinap di hubungan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin… Aku akan memperbaiki segalanya, aku janji. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, segalanya." Tutur Kyuhyun seraya memegang tangan Sungmin. Namun tidak ada kehangatan lagi disana. Sungminnya benar-benar berubah dingin, dan semua karenanya.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu ada disaat waktu susahku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya ingin kita seperti awal saat kita bersama… Aku hanya- Aku hanya merindukanmu, namun kau tidak tahu itu."

.

.

_FLASHBACK ON_

"_Tidak bersama Kyuhyun?"_

_Siwon tersenyum hangat seraya duduk disamping Sungmin yang sedang menikmati kopi lattenya di pinggir ruangan latihan tempat Super Junior M biasa berlatih di China. Sungmin menggeleng sebelum menawari kopinya yang ditolak halus oleh Siwon._

_Siwon dapat melihat kedua mata Hyung kesayangannya itu tertuju kepada sosok pemuda di pojok ruangan sana. Sosok pemuda yang terus tertawa karna keisengan para Hyungnya yang mengelilinginya._

"_Dia…seperti punya dunia yang tidak bisa aku sentuh, Siwon-ah."_

_Kepala Siwon menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba bicara. Siwon paham siapa maksud 'dia' yang tadi Sungmin ucapkan. Jadi Siwon lebih memilih untuk diam untuk mendengar lanjutan dari curhatan Sungmin._

"_Kadang aku ingin mencoba masuk ke dalam dunianya. Namun aku sadar, aku tidak bisa." Tutur Sungmin seraya tersenyum kecil, "dia memang kekasihku. Namun dunianya tidak bersamaku, Siwon-ah."_

_Ini bukan sekali dua kali Sungmin mencurahkan semuanya kepada Siwon. Dia memang bersahabat dengan Shindong ataupun Eunhyuk, namun kedua member itu terlalu sensitive bila Sungmin bercerita tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun menyakiti perasaannya. Mereka berdua akan marah-marah kepada Kyuhyun. Jadi lebih baik bercerita kepada Siwon, karna Sungmin hanya membutuhkan orang yang mendengarnya._

"_Dulu dia bisa ku jangkau saat hanya ada kami berdua. Namun sekarang, bahkan saat dia didepan mata, kedua tanganku tidak mampu untuk menjangkaunya."_

_Kedua mata Siwon kembali melirik Sungmin yang masih terus memandang lurus ke depan. Ke arah Kyuhyun yang terus menerus tertawa tanpa mengetahui ada hati yang menangis di dekatnya._

"_Aku hanya merindukannya, Siwon-ah. Tidak bisakah ia tahu?"_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

.

.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat, karna tangisnya pun kini bertambah deras. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Semuanya terasa mengejutkan untukknya, bahkan dia merasa oksigen pun menjauhinya. Karna kini dadanya terasa sesak.

"Tapi….Aku juga merindukanmu, Sungmin…"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Aku memiliki duniaku, karna kau sudah terlanjur mempunyai duniamu sendiri."

.

.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat satu koper coklat sudah terpampang di depan kamarnya. "Ini koper siapa?"_

"_Koperku." Jawab Sungmin yang muncul dari arah dapur._

"_Kau mau kemana?" _Lagi..

_Sungmin berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun seraya merapikan poni pemuda yang baru bangun tidur itu, "apa kau lupa aku ada musical di Taiwan besok?"_

_Ah iya. Dia lupa. Dia lupa bahwa Sungmin mempunyai kesibukan sendiri. Bahkan dia lupa kalau Sungmin tidak akan ada untuk menyemangatinya di perdana musical nya besok. Memang bukan musical pertamanya, namun setidaknya Sungmin hampir selalu menonton pertunjukan pertamanya!_

_Kyuhyun memilih mengangkat kedua bahunya dan duduk di kursi makan. "Berangkat jam berapa?"_

"_Sekarang." Jawab Sungmin seraya memakai tas punggungnya dan membawa boneka coklat bonus donut dari Shindong. "Aku pergi dulu ya."_

_Bibir tipis itu mampir sesaat di pipi Kyuhyun sebelum hilang entah kemana._

_Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Dorm lantai 11 ini. Sepi.._

_Sepi karna lagi-lagi tidak ada Sungminnya._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

.

.

"Kau harus belajar untuk merindukanku, Kyuhyun-ah.. Bukankah tahun depan-"

"Kita tidak bicara tentang tahun depan, Sungmin. Kita bicara tentang kenapa kau memilih berpisah denganku?" tutur Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terus memancarkan ketidakpercayaan atas putusan Sungmin.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicarakan baik-baik dulu?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Terlalu banyak masalah yang datang belakangan ini. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Dan lagipula, bukankah kau sendiri merasa bahwa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi?"

Sekali lagi, tubuh Kyuhyun menegang mendengarnya, bagaimana Sungmin bisa tahu?

.

.

_FLASHBACK ON_

"_Kau sudah baikan dengan Sungmin Hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil mengambil satu daging yang sudah matang di atas panggangan. Dia dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di restoran tempat biasanya artis-artis di SM merayakan suatu hal atau hanya sekedar __hang out__._

_Kyuhyun menggeleng, "tidak ada yang bisa disebut baik dalam hubunganku dan Sungmin Hyung sekarang ini. Jarak kami makin jauh dan untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar lewat pesan pun tidak pernah. Makin kesini, aku makin merasa bahwa kami tidak cocok lagi."_

_Changmin tidak jadi menyuap satu sendok nasi dengan daging di atasnya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Apa yang membuatmu merasa bahwa kalian tidak cocok lagi? Kalian sudah hampir delapan tahun, Kyuhyun. Dan kau masih menyebut kata tidak cocok?"_

"_Kau akan tahu nanti bila kau sudah berhubungan, Changmin. Mungkin awalnya baik-baik saja, namun waktu akan merubah semuanya." ucap Kyuhyun seraya meminum air mineral di gelasnya, "kau akan merasa bahwa kau ingin melakukan apapun dan itu baik, namun tidak dengan pendapat kekasihmu."_

"_Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun. Masalahmu dan Sungmin Hyung bukankah hanya kebiasaanmu pergi dengan teman-teman dan sifat cemburu Sungmin Hyung? Mengapa terdengar sangat rumit, hah?"_

_Ujung bibir Kyuhyun terangkat saat mendengar ucapan Changmin. __Hanya kau bilang?_

"_Kalian hanya perlu bicara baik-baik, tidak perlu sampai break segala." tutur Changmin._

"_Aku menamparnya malam itu, dan kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menamparnya, sekalipun dia selingkuh tahun lalu. Dia juga tidak pernah bersikap dingin selama ini kepadaku, sekalipun aku dipasangkan oleh Seohyun yang jelas-jelas pernah menyatakan cinta padaku. Namun hubungan kami sekarang begitu, Changmin-ah. Hubungan kami diujung tanduk sekarang." jelas Kyuhyun, terdengar sedikit frustasi di telinga Changmin. "Aku bahkan ragu menggunakan kata cinta untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini. Karna aku dan Sungmin Hyung, sudah merasa terlalu jauh."_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

.

.

"Tapi- Tapi aku tidak siap untuk berpisah denganmu sekarang, Sungmin." Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan genggamannya seakan Sungmin bisa pergi begitu saja bila ia melepasnya. Tapi Sungmin memang berniat untuk pergi, dan Demi apapun di dunia ini, Kyuhyun tidak mau. Kyuhyun menyesal atas semua ucapan dan sikapnya dulu. Dia tidak tahu kalau terancam berpisah dengan Sungmin begini menyakitkannya.

"Lalu kapan?" tanya Sungmin. Dia membiarkan kedua matanya penuh dengan air mata yang siap kapan saja mengalir. "Bukankah akan tambah menyakiti kita bila menggunakan kata nanti?"

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Dia tahu Sungmin hanya pasrah namun tidak memeluknya balik. Tapi apa peduli, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau Sungmin pergi.

"Kita bisa memulai semua dari awal. Kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya dan membicarakan ini semua, Sungmin. Tapi jangan berpisah, jangan- Jangan sebut berpisah, Sungmin."

Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya, meloloskan beberapa tetes air mata. Dia menangis, namun dia tahu, lelaki yang memeluknya kini juga menangis. "Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Tidak, Sungmin. Jangan berbicara aku mohon. Jangan bicarakan apapun bila kau ingin berpisah denganku. Aku- Aku bagaimana bila tidak ada kau? Maafkan aku, Maaf, Sungmin."

.

.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat baju, celana jeans, dan topi tergeletak rapi di atas kasur saat dia baru saja selesai mandi. Dia memang berniat untuk pergi untuk recording Radio Star, namun seingatnya saat memasuki kamar mandi, dia belum menyiapkan ini semua._

"_Sungmin, kau yang menyiapkan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang duduk didepan komputer di ujung kamar._

_Sungmin membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Ah iya, aku lihat kau belum menyiapkannya, jadi aku siapkan saja."_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas sebelum memakai pakaiannya. "Terima kasih."_

_Terkesan kaku, dingin. Tidak ada senyuman bahkan. Sungmin kembali menghadapkan dirinya di layar komputer dan memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Sampai terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan kembali tertutup tanpa ada suara pamitan yang mampir di pendengarannya._

'_Kyuhyun-ah?'_

_FLAHSBACK OFF_

.

.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang tetap berusaha menggapainya. "Kau bisa tanpa diriku, bahkan saat kita bersama. Kau sudah terbiasa, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun masih menundukkan wajahnya, dia malu untuk menangis di hadapan Sungmin, namun air mata ini tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Semua perilaku buruknya terhadap Sungmin terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Dan itu tambah membuat air mata mengalir, menyerukan penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

"Bukan hanya aku yang peduli padamu, semua orang mempedulikanmu, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak akan kesepian, kau tidak akan merasa kehilangan, Kyuhyun. Bukankah saat kita bersamapun, kau tidak pernah menganggapku? Jadi lebih baik kita berpi-"

"Aku hanya mau kau! Aku hanya mau kau yang mempedulikanku! Dan jangan ucapkan berpisah lagi, Sungmin!"

Sungmin menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari bahu Kyuhyun dan memalingkan wajahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis memang selalu sukses membuat hatinya tambah teriris. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyerah, Kyuhyun memang sering meminta maaf dan bilang ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi lagi-lagi, hanya angin lalu yang Sungmin dapatkan.

Delapan tahun sudah cukup bagi Sungmin merasakan perubahan Kyuhyun. Sosok pemuda berumur 18 tahun yang lugu dan penuh kasih, berubah menjadi sosok pria yang penuh cinta dan perhatian padanya, namun kini berubah lagi menjadi sosok pria tak berperasaan.

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun. Percuma untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku sudah terlanjur tersakiti atas semua perilakumu. Aku memang bersalah, aku juga tidak memberimu perhatian yang utuh seperti dulu, namun itu pun tidak bisa menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk membuatmu memperlakukanku sebegini dinginnya. Aku seperti tidak punya kekasih. Jadi lebih baik aku benar-benar tidak punya kekasih kan?"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah."

Kyuhyun ingin menjerit, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang tertahan di lehernya. Sungmin sudah membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis bahkan kedua mata Kyuhyun terpancar luka yang dalam.

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, berusaha berteriak, setidaknya agar Sungmin menoleh kembali dan mendengarkan semua permohonannya.

"Sungmin…."

Tidak, Sungmin tidak bisa mendengar karna langkahnya makin jauh. Kyuhyun harus berteriak!

"SUNGMIN!"

.

.

.

"Hah….Hah….."

Kedua mata itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Dimana dia? Dan benarkah tadi hanya mimpi?

_Mimpi?_

"Mimpi? Semua hanya mimpi?" jemarinya menyentuh pipinya, sedikit mencubit untuk memastikan bahwa semua mimpi buruk itu benar-benar hanya mimpi.

Tanpa membasuh muka atau membenarkan rambutnya, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar. Sandal rumah yang biasa ia pakai pun tidak ia lirik. Ia harus memastikan bahwa hanya mimpi dan _orang itu_, _orang itu_ tidak memutuskan untuk berpisah darinya.

BRAK

"Sungmin Hyung!"

"Aduh, Siapa?! Aduh, Kyuhyun-ah! Wig-ku!" Sungmin berusaha untuk memberontak dari pelukan Kyuhyun yang mengagetkannya. Bukan hanya dia yang terkejut atas pelukan di pagi hari dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan hairstylistnya yang sedang ada di ruang tengah Dorm pun memandang bingung kepada magnae yang baru saja bangun tidur itu.

"Aku mohon jangan berpisah. Jangan meminta untuk berpisah dariku!" Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. Tidak ia pedulikan gertakan Sungmin dan wig baru Sungmin yang bisa saja ia rusak.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Terlihat bekas air mata di pipi Kyuhyun. Ditaruhnya wig untuk comebacknya itu di atas meja sebelum menghadap Kyuhyun. "Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun melirik hairstylist noona dan Eunhyuk bergantian agar kedua manusia itu menghilang sejenak dari pandangannya. Sang hairstylist segera paham dan memilih untuk membicarakan gaya rambut apa yang akan dipakai Eunhyuk dan kawan-kawan di lantai 12. Dan tentu saja, Eunhyuk mengikutinya.

Setelah memastikan hanya ada dia dan Sungmin sekarang, Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh itu. Namun kini tanpa ada perlawanan dari Sungmin. "Aku sangat takut berpisah darimu, maafkan aku, Sungmin. Maafkan semuanya."

Jujur, Sungmin kaget saat Kyuhyun memeluknya tadi dan sekarang, pasalnya, tidak pernah sebentarpun Kyuhyun memeluknya semenjak tragedy tamparan malam itu. Dia hampir menyerah atas hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin renggang dan terkesan dingin. Tapi syukurlah, walaupun dia tidak tahu mimpi seperti apa yang Kyuhyun dapatkan, tapi setidaknya dari pelukan ini, ada secercah harapan akan kelanjutan hubungan mereka untuk kembali membaik.

"Aku akan berubah untukmu, aku akan berusaha untuk mengubah semua sikapku yang menyusahkanmu, Sungmin. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi yang lebih baik, seperti yang kau harapkan. Namun tolong, jangan buatku mati karna kau meninggalkanku." Lirih Kyuhyun dari balik pelukannya. Mimpi tadi sungguh menakutkannya, dan dia tidak mau itu benar terjadi. Kyuhyun tidak pernah memohon kepada siapapun karna itu dapat merendahkan harga dirinya. Namun sekarang, di hadapan Sungmin, dia berani mempertaruhkan seluruh harga dirinya. Hanya demi Sungmin.

Sungmin memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun agar pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata Sungmin. "Jangan seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Hubungan kita memang penuh dengan masalah. Dari mulai kebiasaanmu yang tidak pernah menggantung handuk basah, kebiasaanku yang tidur mendengkur, pernyataan cinta dari Seohyun, perselingkuhanku, kebiasaan kau yang mengacuhkanku dan kesibukan kita berdua. Tapi sungguh, tidak pernah sedikitpun aku berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu." tutur Sungmin seraya menghapus air mata dari pipi Kyuhyun. terlukis senyum di wajahnya yang berhasil menenangkan hati Kyuhyun. "Karna aku pun akan ikut mati bila berpisah darimu."

Kyuhyun kembali menarik tubuh Sungmin agar tenggelam di dekapannya. Dan beruntungnya, Sungmin membalas pelukannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum walau masih ada air mata kelegaan yang ikut mengalir. Dia menyesal atas semua sikapnya selama ini kepada Sungmin, namun dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk memulai semua dari awal.

Hanya sebuah mimpi, namun Kyuhyun berterima kasih, lewat mimpi itu dia belajar bahwa kepergian Sungmin lebih menyakitkan dari apapun dan kehadiran Sungmin adalah segalanya.

Dia tidak butuh memperjuangkan sifat kekanakannya atau sifat keegoisannya yang mementingkan kepentingannya dibanding kepentingan mereka berdua. Dia _butuh _memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Dia _butuh _memperjuangkan Sungmin sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin…. Terima kasih.."

Sungmin tersenyum di bahu Kyuhyun, "aku juga berterima kasih, Kyuhyun. Aku juga meminta maaf untuk semua sikapku dan kesibukanku. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan kita yang berpelukan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya walau dia bisa memastikan Sungmin tidak akan sesak dalam pelukannya, "panggil aku kapanpun kau merindukanku. Panggil aku kapanpun kau butuh aku, Sungmin. Tidak akan ada lagi Kyuhyun yang meninggalkanmu. Aku janji."

"Aku tahu. Kau pun cukup memanggilku untuk menghadirkanku di hadapanmu."

Pelukan itu terus berlanjut dan tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang berani melepasnya. Keduanya merasa aman dan nyaman, seakan memang hanya pelukan satu sama lain lah yang mereka butuhkan.

Ada berjuta-juta hal di dunia luar sana, namun hanya ada satu orang yang benar-benar di butuhkan.

_All the things we shared_

_Colors in my heart every day_

_With the same light, we are made as one, forever_

_As we look at each other_

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayayayaya saya kembali walau bukan dengan IRY, tapi sebelum akhir tahun kok saya keluarkan! *dijitak berjamaah*<strong>

**Bener deh, saya lagi ngerjain IRY tapi lagu Island terus mengusik saya. Jadilaaaah ff gak jelas ini. hehehe summary sama ceritanya aja ga nyambung kan?muehehee  
><strong>

**Buat yang masih bingung, maksud dari ff ini adalah mimpi Kyuhyun, Sungmin minta putus dari dia begitu. Dan semua flashback itu adalah kisah nyata, maksudnya bukan dari mimpi Kyuhyun. yang mimpi itu Cuma percakapan Kyuhyun-Sungmin saat sebelum dan sesudah flashback dan sebelum bangun dari tidur. Begituuuu.**

**Nah, terima kasih yaaa sudah baca dan review diharapkan loooh ehehehe love you!**

**Np: my favorite song is Mid-Season, what yours?**


End file.
